D'un corps à l'autre
by opelleam
Summary: Drabble - yaoi - Sasu/Naru - Deathfic


**Pairing : Sasu/Naru en quelque sorte.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (je vais pas faire un disclaimer de 10 lignes pour 1 page de texte, non ?)**

**Bêta: Tamaki (c'était presque des vacances aussi peu de mots, non?!).  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**D'UN CORPS A L'AUTRE**

Je descends encore une marche et puis une autre, on dirait que cet escalier n'en finira jamais. Il s'enfonce de plus en plus sous terre, dans les ténèbres. Je me cache le long du mur pour masquer ma présence et les personnes que je croise ne me remarquent même pas. Et puis enfin, je parviens à un pallier où j'emprunte un long couloir. Il fait sombre, froid et humide et si je le pouvais, je crois que je frissonnerais et sans doute ferais-je demi-tour pour retrouver le soleil et sa lumière chaude et apaisante. Pourtant, je continue inéluctablement.

Je finis enfin par te croiser, tu passes, ne réagissant pas à ma présence pourtant lorsque le « Usuratonkachi » retentit, je ne suis même pas surpris. Je savais que toi, tu me détecterais. Tu ne te demandes même pas ce que je fais là, tu sais que je suis venu pour toi, c'est presque une habitude maintenant.

Tu avances et si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je n'aurais même pas remarqué la micro pause que tu as faite pour m'inviter à te suivre ; ce que je fais sans hésiter, continuant le long de ces couloirs répugnants. Comment fais-tu depuis toutes ces années pour vivre là-dedans, avec ce serpent qui peut surgir à tout moment ? Cette fois-ci, je frisonne et je me souviens. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Je t'interpelle et tu t'arrêtes.

Je viens me placer devant toi, nos yeux se croisent un instant. Comme toujours quand tu es à proximité d'Orochimaru, tes yeux arborent le sharingan. Je ne peux que te comprendre.

Je finis par baisser les miens et je viens te prendre dans mes bras. Je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes et je sens le transfert qui se fait. J'ignore si tu le comprends maintenant ou si ton dôjutsu t'avait déjà révélé la vérité.

Tout passe en toi, tout ce que je sais, ce que je suis. Mes derniers souvenirs, le combat contre Pain, l'état de Konoha, les paroles de Tsunade, mes blessures, les dernières révélations du Kyûbi et ces signes que je fais et dont maintenant tu connais la signification. Et cette image de toi qui s'impose à moi volontairement au moment où j'active mon dernier jutsu mettant dedans mes ultimes forces.

Je te lègue tout mon savoir Sasuke, ma nature de chakra, mes techniques, mes secrets, ceux de Konoha que j'ai appris, celui dont ton frère avait fait de moi le légataire, ceux du Quatrième, mon père, qu'il avait écrits dans ce rouleau, ceux des techniques sennin, tout ça est à toi maintenant. Tu pourras les utiliser quand tu le veux sans avoir besoin de t'y entraîner.

Je le sais Sasuke, je viens certainement de faire de toi le ninja le plus puissant de ce monde. Mais cela a un prix.

Je sais que c'est injuste de ne pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, de lier ton âme à la mienne à jamais, je le sais. Ce prix, je te l'impose sans te laisser le choix, comme tant d'autres l'ont fait avec toi, te faisant subir les conséquences de leur décision. Je sais que je ne vaux pas mieux que ton frère, tes parents ou les dirigeants de Konoha à cet instant.

Je me recule légèrement de toi, tu commences à devenir flou. Maintenant que le nécessaire a été fait, je me sens partir doucement. Je te fixe, surpris de la larme qui roule sur ta joue, bientôt suivie par d'autres.

Je ne t'entends plus mais je peux lire mon nom sur tes lèvres et tes dernières paroles ainsi que la sincérité que je lis dans tes yeux apaisent mon cœur meurtri de remords.

Puis, d'un geste de la main, tu effaces les larmes et les émotions violentes dans tes yeux et tu passes ton chemin.

Je souris, tu ne m'en veux pas.

Je ferai comme tu viens de me le demander Sasuke :

« Attends-moi, je te rejoindrai mon amour ».

**FIN

* * *

  
**

**Voilà, je voulais voir si j'étais capable d'écrire une histoire qui ne finirait pas bien (encore que j'ai fais soft sur le « finit mal ») et puis j'étais très tentée par l'exercice du drabble. Pour la petite histoire (je devrais peut-être pas le dire, on va me prendre pour une obsédée du Sasu/Naru) mais cette idée est en fait un rêve que j'ai fais. Oui, même la nuit mon cerveau est en mode fanfiction….**


End file.
